


it's time

by yookiki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, accidental misgendering, aka chat calls marin milady and ladybug, but anyways chat is a trans ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: marin decides it's time to come out to his akuma fighting partner, chat noir.





	it's time

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so ive been reading trans adrien fics all day and i decided to write this out of nowhere

Marin has been planning to change his superhero identity for weeks now. While being Ladybug was overwhelmingly rewarding, it also sometimes spiked up a gender dysphoria episode. Being referred to as a lady just wasn't something he wanted to have to keep dealing with. 

He's already out to his family and friends, who all thankfully accept him for who he is. But now he now wanted to be out to Chat Noir.

And if Chat Noir accepted him, that would be amazing. But he's still a little nervous about finally coming out to him.

"I'm... transgender." 

"Good, now again." 

_Deep breath in_. "I'm transgender." 

"You got it, Marin!" 

"Don't really think i do, Tikki." Marin sighs out, falling back onto his bed. 

"Oh come on," Tikki flies over next to Marin. "Yes you do. You've been planning this for so long!"

Marin smiles, cupping the kwami in his hands. "Thank you, Tikki. I think i'm ready now." 

Tikki swirls up excitedly from Marin's hands, the way she always does when she knows he's about to transform.

Marin takes a deep breath. "Tikki, spots on!" 

And after his transforming sequence, he gasps at what he looks like in his mirror. His suit is now a solid black on the sides, the same ladybug spots being in the middle. His hair was now in a short, spikey, ponytail. And when he glances down at his chest, his mouth hangs open. 

"They're.. _gone_." He says quietly, feeling around on his chest. His boobs were gone and all that was left was a smooth and flat chest. Of course his boobs would be back when he detransformed, but he glowed happily in the feeling for now.

Believe it or not, Marin has been planning this day for weeks. And when he was so sure about the day he was going to rip off the bandaid and tell Chat noir, he instantly set the date with him. 

As scheduled, Marin sees Chat noir sitting on top of the building that's right near the effiel tower.

"Chat, thank you for coming." 

Chat turns around to the voice. "Of course, milad-" Then his face contorts into confusion.

"Ladybug?" He asks, unsure.

"Yeah.. This is what i wanted to talk to you about." He goes to take a seat next to Chat, and Chat doesn't flinch or scoot away from him. It makes Marin have hope.

"What did you want to talk about?" Chat's hand gravitates towards Marin's, like he knows what he's about to say, but still needs confirmation. The feeling of his hand holding his own was oddly comforting. 

"I'm.." He starts, and he reminds himself to take a deep breath in and out. Chat also rubs soothing circles on the top of his hand. "Transgender. I'm transgender." 

Chat is actually smiling. The first thing he says is, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." That's all it takes for the heavy weight in Marin's chest to lift. 

Then he follows it by asking, "What's your name and pronouns?" 

Marin told him his pronouns, but apparently he couldn't tell him his new superhero name because an akuma decided to attack right then and there.

But after the akuma was defeated, Marin threw his lucky charm into the air shouting, "Miraculous Misterbug!" 

Chat noir laughs. "It took a whole akuma, but at least i finally know your name." 

**Author's Note:**

> ending this off by saying mari as misterbug is a power move thank u


End file.
